


She knows

by rey_swann



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ahch-To, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jedi Training, Luke and Rey Are Not Related, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, REY AND LUKE FOREVER OKAY, Rebel Base, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:22:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_swann/pseuds/rey_swann
Summary: With the trailer for TLJ out tonight I wanted to write something and this happened so enjoy! No spoilers in this - I promise.





	She knows

**Author's Note:**

> With the trailer for TLJ out tonight I wanted to write something and this happened so enjoy! No spoilers in this - I promise.

"When is Leia going to realise that we come in here just to be alone together?"

Rey breathed heavily, collapsing onto Luke's strong chest, which was not from vigorous Jedi training...

"Yeah, why is there a bed in here anyway?" Luke wondered with a chuckle before Rey captured his lips in a fierce kiss.

This was the old eatting area for the resistance before they gained so many new members that they had to move it.  
It was large enough for Luke and rey's needs for when they had to train indoors but none of that answered Luke's question.

"I'm just glad there is." Rey grinned, her eyes shining with the memory of what they had just done.  
He swore this would never get old and wondered if rey felt the same.  
He certainly hoped so.  
He felt her hand slide from his chest to lower under the covers and he stopped her as she giggled.

"I'd love to, darling." He explained. "But...give me a minute. You forget I'm not as young as you..."

She beamed at him as he leaned in for a kiss to distract her until the rest of him caught up again.  
He climbed on top of her wanting to hear the beautiful noises that he knew would come out of her.  
Their position bringing back lots of memories, especially ones from their bed back on Ahch-To.  
She linked the fingers of her left hand with his mechanical right and he pressed their foreheads together, breathing her air.

"Luke..." She whimpered as he pressed his entire body against hers and felt that he was getting closer to being ready for her again.  
He pressed kisses down her neck and through the valley between her breasts as she writhed under him.  
He surprised her by continuing lower and lower until his tongue darted out to trace her most sensitive area.  
Rey gasped almost quietly, unable to process anything else.  
Luke had never attempted this before and she didn't know what to do with herself as she had never felt anything like this.  
Rey's rapid breathing continued as he tried different ways of moving his mouth.  
If the noises she made were any indication there was no question of how much pleasure she felt.  
Rey's fingers thread through his hair now and she paused as she cried out and he figured what he was doing 'right there' was something she really liked.  
She got wetter as he ran his tongue against her folds and finally as she came, screaming his name they both collapsed onto the bed again.

 

"We really have to go now." he finally said after twenty minutes of laying with her in their after glow.

She nodded weakly and sat up with the covers around her as she watched him dress.

"Same time tomorrow?"

He grinned at her and nodded as he slipped on his robe and stepped out into the main hallway of the resistance base.

Leia didn't even look up from her desk as her brother entered and without missing a beat, said:  
"I see training rey went well today."

Luke tried to act natural.

"Yes. It did."

Leia rolled her eyes.

"Fix your belt, Luke Skywalker."

"Wha- how did you?"

Leia gave him an unbelievable look as he turned his accessory around properly.

"Well, its not like the two of you hide it very well! Not to mention the state rey was in the other morning when I saw her exiting your room! Next time let her borrow pants too! I ought to just give you two your own wing so you don't disturb anyone!"

Luke blushed.

"Would you?"

That earned a whack to his chest.

 

That night when all the meetings were over, Luke pulled his padawan aside, guiding her to a door at the end of an unused hall and covered her eyes.

"What's this about?" Rey grinned as he uncovered them and watched her eyes light up.

He threw open the doors to reveal a beautiful bedroom perfect for the pair.

"She knows."


End file.
